Double Up On Thunder
by igeegeei
Summary: Re-write will be done... at some point...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok was going through my files and found this (was the first fanfic I was going to post but decided on Glide instead) I wanted to write a romance story with my twin OCs and decided to throw them in here and use it so here is the intro...**

A loud *Boom* is heard and felt pulsating through the asteroid field...wait... that can't be right... noise is non-existent in space... *Boom*... no there it is again... but how?... and why?

*BOOM*

'FRAGGING PIT SPAWN'

Pieces of a once whole asteroid scatter in all directions

'WHY STARSCREAM WHY?!'

Thundercracker throws his arm back then trusts it forward in a fit of rage

"AHHHHHGH" *BOOM* another asteroid meets its broken fate

'Why...why would you do this?...why?...'

~"goodbye Thundercracker, id keep you here... but you will just get in the way" Starscream smirked~

'Ugh... to the pit with these fragging social seeker protocols... I don't need anyone'

'But... I can't ignore them... a lone seeker... is a dead seeker...'

The immediate area void of all but one large asteroid Thundercracker touches down upon it then falls to

His knees in a rare sight of defeat oblivious to the two sets of spying eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

**I did not forget I had this story I was focusing more on my story Glide (first story of her adventure done) this will most likely be a single story... Unless it runs away like Glide did -_-"**

**~*****thinking*****~ IE-2 (Shimmer)**

_**thinking**_**~ IE-2 (Shine)**

"Sister did you see that?"

"Yes I did..."

"He is so strong" IE-2 optics were sparkling as the mysterious blue seeker obliterated another asteroid

"It is... impressive" IE-1 agreed feeling her sister's giddiness over their bond ~he is quite the sight... and strong he would defiantly be trine leader if he joined with us~

"I want to go say hi" IE-2 giggled

"That would be an unwise course of action sister" IE-1 reasoned

The blue seeker landed on a lone asteroid and sank to his knees

"Awww but, my oh so logical Shine, he looks so sad... Ima go cheer him up" IE-2 jumped up clapping her servos together before doing a back flip transforming into her jet mode and heading towards the lone seeker

Shine sighed "My dear happy go lucky Shimmer your impulsiveness will get us into terrible trouble one of these cycles"

Shine took a running start doing a double skip before transforming into her jet mode following her sister

...

Thundercracker went ridged at the sound of an approaching jet jumping up he primed his Null rays

An unfamiliar Jet appeared and transformed... into a femme seeker followed by another of the same build

The first femme was clasping her servos together bouncing from pedes to pedes with a huge grin while the second was standing beside her with a blank expression and sending a sideways glare at the first

Thundercracker felt unease creeping up his backstrut, if there is one thing he learned a grin that big was bad news... Skywarp is proof of that


	3. Chapter 3

**So what do you think of my twin seekers? One is a 'nice' Femme version of mischievous prankster Skywarp without the warping and the other is a femme Prowl with hidden humor... so almost like TFA Prowl personality (also I get to play around with the trine bond thing because they are split park twins)**

"What do you want?" Thundercracker asked

"To say hi" Shimmer started

"And to know why..." Shine continued

"You seem so..." Shimmer interrupted but trailed off

"Sad? Mad? ...Lost?" Shine supplied

Thundercracker wasn't sure how to respond... two femmes (as rare as they are due to... unfortunate circumstances) femme SEEKERS (even more rare although their build was a little off) just appeared out of nowhere and want to know why he is upset... this is the makings of any mechs Fantasy

Thundercracker didn't think he had gotten to the point of hallucinations yet... had he? He was broken out of his thoughts by a servo waving in front of his optics

"...I think I broke him" Shimmer said as she drew her servo back and stepped away from the mech a look of guilty horror crossed her faceplate

"No he is probably just shocked at the fact we are femmes, I tried to tell you we should have approached him more carefully" Shine placed a servo on her hip "But noooo, you just had to let your spontaneous self take control"

"Aw come on shine admit it you love the adorable insanity that is me" Shimmer fluttered her wings playfully

"No wonder why Star left Sky and me if we sound anything like you two we must have drove him insane" Thundercracker announced

The two femmes Froze and slowly turned to look at him

"Your...Your Trine leader... ABANDONED you!?" they both shouted at the same time

Thundercracker winced at the sheer volume and pitch then was suddenly aware he was being hugged expecting to see the one called shimmer embracing him he was surprised to see the visored one clinging to him

Thundercracker suddenly realized this was DEFINATLY NOT a hallucination

"Woah... you made her 'healing' protocols activate...impressive" Shimmer was gapping at Shine

"And that is impressive how?" Thundercracker inquired trying to mask his insecurity over the situation

"Because her 'healing' protocols were disabled back when we...And they have been dormant ever since we haven't been able to reactivate them, well until now" Shine explained

Thundercracker arched an optic ridge at her pause

**Uh oh what happened to the twins? You will NOT find out next chapter sorry X-D... maybe when they become a trine... possibly before... also it has come to my attention that I may need to write a parallel story to this about Skywarp... and that will link this story to my other story that is in progress ****GG**** (it will not be posted until like 5000 words are done because I'm working out all the kinks)... and at some point ****Glide**** will cross into the whole mess of things... oddly enough I can tangle it all up without causing many issues... I think I planned this subconsciously O.O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yea sorry about the short chapters and random updates it's because my work schedule is all wacky  
Speaking of work FINALY A DAY OFF! This chapter was written and proofread all in one day so sorry if it's not up to par... also seekers have kinky protocols**

**(ok so I'm skipping ahead a bit because reading about an emotional femme is about as much fun to read as it is to write in other words not at all fun -_-")**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

After being coddled and cooed at by Shine for a good joor and glaring at Shimmer every time she tried to touch his wings. Thundercracker was getting agitated not because of the femmes but because of how he was feeling towards their attention he felt weak because of this... this NEED to be close to them... stupid seeker coding... if only Shimmer would STOP TRYING TO TOUCH HIS WINGS her reasoning for it?

"If you DON'T want me to TOUCH them the STOP FLICKING them, sheesh it getting hard to ignore my seeker coding and the fact your letting Shine coddle you is making it worse" Shimmer said pointing at said femme

"Yes I get that but I'm not going to deny HER because if I do deny her not only will I get the ENRAGED MEDIC coding response but the ANGRY CARRIER response too and I would like to continue functioning THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" he was getting more agitated by the click and the flicking of his wings increased catching the attention of Shine who once again tried to soothe them

This time he snarled startling both femmes, and snapping Shine out of her Medic mode

"... I was being motherly again wasn't I?" Shine asked in a monotone

"No you were being a psychologically healing femme medic" Shimmer clarified

Shines wings shot strait up and her visor brightened with a look of embarrassment across her faceplate as she immediately let go of Thundercracker. His wings drooped slightly before perking up apparently realizing his disappointment was visible... fragging...stupid... PROTOCOLS

Although Thundercracker had to admit, Shine was quite attractive especially when startled, her wings sweeping up framing her tastefully simple helm and those optics going adorably huge... he mentally berated himself for processing such a line of though, he was supposed to be having a temper tantrum not admiring a pair of fragging sexy femmes

While he was distracted by Shine and his internal dilemma Shimmer took the opportunity to finally get a hold of those twitching wings

Caught off guard Thundercracker tensed before relaxing and letting out a deep moan his optics dimming

Now in complete bliss at the caresses flowing over his highly sensitive wings Thundercracker was oblivious to the discussion happening between the twins

::SHIMMER!:: Shine screeched over the bond

Shimmer flinched at the screech but didn't stop lavishing attention to the sexy egotistical seekers wings

::Oh but shine I WANT him I want his so much:: Shimmer wined

::NO! it's not that I... I wanted to play with his wings...::

Shimmer raised an optic ridge

::You're kinky for wings? I thought you were more of a claws and biting kink type::

Shine guiltily looked away

::Ok ok get in his lap you can tease his secondary wings::

It wasn't until he felt one of the femmes start lightly scraping his lower wings with sharp claws that Thundercracker realized it wasn't his 'Flocking protocols' activating but his 'Mating protocols' DEMANDING he take both these femmes... another deep moan escaped his vocalizer as the light pain of the scrapes were soothed with long warm caresses

Letting his helm dip forward his lips brushed against a shoulder then he slowly trailed up towards sensitive neck cables. Losing himself to the demands of deep rooted coding the normally composed seeker became caught up in the sensations. Losing all coherent thought he gave in and just enjoyed himself for once.

**O.o ok this totally ran away from me about half way through I WAS planning for them to get to know him more but Shine DEMANDED to play with him...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skipping ahead again (ill get to the "fun stuff" later in the story) now we started with an Angry TC to an Upset TC to a Defensive TC to A Cautious TC to a Lustful TC and now I present CONFUSED TC! Wow this story has TME (too much emotion) eh oh well that's what the whole point was when I first started it... ok so I may have gotten a little too into detail with this chapter because I admit I love scenery and often the background gets more attention than the characters .**

Thundercracker's systems booted up... hmm he didn't remember falling into recharge... he couldn't remember much at the moment and he really didn't care. Thundercracker relaxed into the warmth surrounding him, that is until the fact that he was no longer part of a trine hit him

Sitting up quickly Thundercracker started to panic (although he would never admit he did) a loud thud and a sudden weight disappearing off his back attracted his attention

Shimmer was the source of the thud and was currently sitting on the floor with a dazed look

Coming to the conclusion that the femme was curled up between his wings and that she fell when he sat up the egotistical seeker then remembered there were two femmes.

Shine shifted and mumbled a bit grouchy that she was woken feeling still low on energy she snuggled closer to the warmth and fell back into recharge

Thundercracker's wings went ridged as the femme shifted then he relaxed and let out a vent when she slipped back into recharge

Looking back at the floor he took note that Shimmer was back in recharge as well... and was cuddling a pillow

Cycling his optics a few times deciding he didn't want to know where the pillow came from he slowly scooted off the berth and took a look around

"Where am i?" Thundercracker questioned in a whisper, noting they were inside a building he flicked his wings expecting to get the same feedback as usual but he was surprised to find that he was in fact receiving the same feedback as if he was outside confused he flicked his wings again and received the same information as before

Completely puzzled now (and a bit curious) he walked up to one of the walls and ran his servo down it, the wall felt... weird... the surface was uneven and warped but it had a distinct pattern to it. Tapping the odd surface it made a sound that sent his senses buzzing and his wings quivering... but not in a bad way it was comforting and calmed his nerves

Shaking his helm and gathering his thoughts he continued to inspect the area he was in. Taking notice of the door he wandered over and out into the hall continuously flicking his wings and overlooking the feedback

Normally seekers DESPISED being cooped up inside a ship and had an even harder time recharging in them, that being the reason why you would often find them in the rafters of a cargo bay recharging or in the command center where they could see outside that is IF you could find them, seekers were also known for being sneaky and very private... well to anyone outside their trine

Once again reminded of the fact he was no longer part of a trine Thundercracker's spark clenched and he had the urge to return back to the room the femmes were in... but his spark was also telling him to go outside

Figuring the femmes would still be in the room he decided to investigate why he wanted to go outside... that is, as soon as he found the exit

Thundercracker wandered around a bit more discovering he was actually not in a building but on a ship, and an old ship at that, from before the war. The ship was most definitely built for seeker comfort, all the chairs were designed with backs especially for wings, the wash racks he had found had a detachable nozzle with an extended handle and a soft mist setting for the hypersensitive sensors all seekers and jet-formers had in their wings the living area he found even had a mural of the stars from the point of view of Vos, all in all it was a luxurious ship no doubt belonging to a Vosian noble or at least a seeker of high standing or business stature

Locating an exit ramp from the command deck of the ship Thundercracker took note on how the door was large even though all the furniture and amenities were for that of an average sized mech

Feeling the desire to go outside increase he made his way over and out

Shine shifted again lazily reaching out and grasping at empty air quickly onlining her optics the femme sat up and looked around, quickly spotting her sister... on the floor hugging a pillow deep in recharge

Cycling her optics a few times she filed this under 'weird things my sister does' and looked around again attempting to locate that gorgeous blue seeker they found, not seeing him she set out to find him following the reverberating walls

**Sorry it took so long or me to write this I was having trouble with the 'fun time' so I decided to skip it this time and throw flashes of memory about it into parts of the story in later chapters**


	6. Redo

**Just learned a little tidbit of cannon information that makes this fanfic... not my cup of tea... I'm going to restart it in different context, and attempt a different writing style as well so its going to be WAAAY better than it is now :-)**


End file.
